SAYING IT ISN'T SO WILL NOT MAKE IT TRUE
by Jaxhawk Wednesday, April 30, 2008 PEACE AT ALL COSTS? http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SBh_oIbMThI/AAAAAAAAC3s/J16xfs0JevY/s1600-h/Iran-Israel_SM.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SBh_oobMTiI/AAAAAAAAC30/Ke12R8BhBLg/s1600-h/rabbihippi.jpg At the same time that the Jerusalem Post announced that feminist Rabbi Lynn Gottlieb and 21 other feminist peace activists were embarking on a trip to Iran to"dialog" with the Iranians. The Bush administration was making the following dictum as reported today in the New Media Journal by Mark Silvaberg. "The Bush administration has launched a new “outreach” policy reflecting it’s reluctance to discuss jihadism in public. This time, it has targeted language. We are no longer at war with “jihadism”. Rather, we are engaged in a war against “extremism”. "In a document titled: "Words that Work and Words that Don't: A Guide for Counterterrorism Communication” released in March 2008, Federal agencies including the State Department, the Department of Homeland Security and the National Counter Terrorism Center will now be issued instructions on how not to describe "jihadists”, or the "mujahedeen", or to use any references relating to Islam, Islamic theology or Muslims in the context of our current war. Nor are these the only words to be struck from the government’s political lexicon. Words and phrases like “al Qaeda movement”, “Salafi”, “Wahhabist”, “Sufi”, “ummah” (the Muslim world), “Islamic terrorist”, “Islamist”, “holy warrior” and even “caliphate” are also to be removed from diplomatic discourse". "The erroneous rationale given is that these terms promote support for “extremism” among Arab and Muslim audiences by providing religious credibility to “extremists” while offending moderate Muslims. The directive states that the term “jihad” tends to “glamorize terrorism, imbues terrorists with religious authority they do not have and damages relations with Muslims around the world". The memo says the advice is not binding and does not apply to official policy papers, but should be used as a guide for conversations with Muslims and media" The government might as well tell us that the New Testament of the Bible should never be used in public, because it might offend the Jewish people. The truth is what it is, and you can never gloss over evil by eliminating speaking about it. All you do then is discard the truth for the darkness of lies! It may be politically correct, but it doesn't change the fact that the evil described in the now banned words and phrases is real. While we try to hide the threat from Jihdists. People like the "Rabbi" turned peace activist, Lynn Gottlieb is taking her band of radical feminists to Iran in response to Senator Clinton's statement last week that "if Iran attacks Israel we will obliterate Iran"! This former Rabbi( since age 23 in 1973) now leader of a Southern California group called The Jewish Renewal Movement, and founder of the "Bat Kol" Jewish feminist theater troupe, and the co-founder of the Jewish Peace Walk, believes that their dialogue will help relieve the tension between Iranians and the USA. I guess she forgot that the president of Iran has denied the existence of the Holocaust, and has vowed to obliterate Israel! This radical feminist wrote a book titled, "She Who Dwells Within" in 1995 in which she makes her case that The Holy Ghost is a women!. She states that "RAUCH" is a female, and the third person of the Christian Trinity of God. And "HAVA" she sees as a woman! This women refers to the Israeli State as the "brutal state", and calls the United States Justice System, "the criminal injustice system"! Not exactly the kind of person the Jewish or Christian community would want to represent us, much less see her traveling to Iran on a State Department issued visa! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: April 30, 2008 Category: April 2008 Category: IRAN Opinions Category: RABBI FEMINIST Opinions Category: PC SPEECH Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.